jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Blade
Brian Blade (born July 25, 1970) in Shreveport, Louisiana is an American jazz drummer, composer, session musician, and singer-songwriter. |title=Allmusic biography |publisher=Allmusic.com |date= |accessdate=2011-10-06}} Early years Brian Blade was born and raised in Shreveport, Louisiana. The first music he experienced was the Gospel and songs of praise at the Zion Baptist Church where his father, Brady L. Blade, Sr., has been the pastor for fifty-two years. In elementary school, music appreciation classes were an important part of his development and at age nine, he began playing the violin. Inspired by his older brother, Brady Blade, Jr., who had been the drummer at Zion Baptist Church, Brian shifted his focus to the drums throughout middle and high school. During high school, while studying with Dorsey Summerfield, Jr., Brian began listening to the music of John Coltrane, Charlie Parker, Miles Davis, Art Blakey, Thelonious Monk, Elvin Jones, and Joni Mitchell. By the age of eighteen, Brian moved to New Orleans to attend Loyola University. From 1988 through 1993, Brian was able to study and play with most of the master musicians living in New Orleans, such as: John Vidacovich, Ellis Marsalis, Steve Masakowski, Bill Huntington, Mike Pellera, John Mahoney, George French, Germaine Bazzle, David Lee, Jr., Alvin Red Tyler, Tony Dagradi and Harold Battiste. Fellowship Band and sideman work In 1997, Brian Blade formed The Fellowship Band with pianist Jon Cowherd. The band members are bassist Chris Thomas, saxophonists Myron Walden and Melvin Butler, guitarist Jeff Parker, pedal steel Guitarist Dave Easley and guitarist Kurt Rosenwinkel. The Fellowship Band released their debut album in 1998, their second album, Perceptual in 2000 and their third album, Season of Changes, in 2008. While continuing to work with The Fellowship Band, Blade has been a member of Wayne Shorter's quartet since 2000. He has recorded with Daniel Lanois, Joni Mitchell, Ellis Marsalis, Marianne Faithfull, Emmylou Harris, Billy Childs, Herbie Hancock, Dorothy Scott and Bob Dylan. Singer-songwriter work In 2009, Blade released his first album as a singer-songwriter, Mama Rosa. Songs dedicated to his grandmother and family, written from experiences in his life so far. The album features Daniel Lanois, vocalist Kelly Jones, bassist Chris Thomas, guitarist Goffrey Moore and pianists Aaron Embry and Jon Cowherd. Equipment Blade uses vintage Gretsch, Ludwig, Sonor and Slingerland drums. He plays Canopus drums when touring in Japan. Also, his acoustic guitar is a Gibson LG-3 from the mid 50's. Discography As leader * Brian Blade Fellowship (Blue Note, 1998) * Perceptual (Blue Note, 2000) * Season of Changes (Verve, 2008) * Mama Rosa (Verve Forecast, 2009) * Landmarks (2013) As co-leader Trio with Wolfgang Muthspiel and Marc Johnson *''Real Book Stories'' (Quinton, 2001) *''Air, Love and Vitamins'' (Quinton, 2004) Duo with Wolfgang Muthspiel *''Friendly Travelers'' (Material, 2007) *''Friendly Travelers Live'' (Material, 2008) As sideman With Joshua Redman * Compass * Back East * Mood Swing * Freedom in the Groove * Spirit of the Moment - Live at the Village Vanguard * Timeless Tales for Changing Times * Elastic (with Joshua Redman Elastic Band) * Momentum * Yaya3 With Wayne Shorter * Footprints Live! (Verve, 2002) * Alegria (Verve, 2003) * Beyond the Sound Barrier (Verve, 2005) * Without a Net (Blue Note, 2013) With others *1995 – Brad Mehldau: Introducing Brad Mehldau (1995, Warner) *1995 – Kenny Garrett: Triology (1995, Warner) *1996 – Kenny Garrett: Pursuance: Music of John Coltrane (Warner) *1997 – Steve Earle: "El Corazón" (Warner) *1997 – Bob Dylan: Time Out of Mind (Columbia) *1998 – David Berkman: Handmade (Palmetto) *1998 – Joni Mitchell: Painting with Words and Music (DVD, Eagle Rock) *2006 – John Patitucci: Line by Line (JVC Victor/Concord) *2001 – Chris Potter: Gratitude (Verve) *2001 – David Binney: South (ACT) *2002 – Charlie Haden: American Dreams (Verve) *2002 – Herbie Hancock, Michael Brecker, and Roy Hargrove: Directions in Music: Live at Massey Hall (Verve) *2003 – Daniel Lanois: Shine (ANTI-) *2004 – David Binney: Welcome to Life (Mythology) *2006 – Kenny Garrett: Beyond the Wall (Nonesuch) *2006 - Edward Simon: Unicity (CamJazz Records) *2007 – Sam Yahel: Truth and Beauty (Origin Records) *2009 - Edward Simon: Poesia (CamJazz Records) *2010 – Daniel Lanois: Black Dub (Red Ink) *2010 – Scott Colley: Empire (Cam Jazz) *2011 – David Binney: Graylen Epicenter (Mythology) *2012 – Rolf and Joachim Kühn Quartet: Lifeline (Boutique) *2013 - Edward Simon: Trio Live In New York (Sunnyside) References External links * Official site Category:Drummers